


Harry Potter the Thrice-Blessed Demigod and the Goblet of Fire

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: Harry Potter the Thrice-Blessed Demigod [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Supernatural, and the Outsiders. There will be a better summary on the inside as the first chapter. Basically Percy and his brothers (my omc) are sent to Britain to find their younger half siblings. Albus Dumbledore will not be painted in a good light in this fanfiction. He may turn good later on and will not be evil but for the most part will be seen as manipulative towards Harry and his younger brother James ( another omc). This story is also on fanfiction.net and wattpad and I plan to put it on quotev. It will be under the some author name and story. There are three polls up on my fanfiction.net account concerning things in the story, I may make more. I hope you enjoy my story and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary of Harry Potter the Thrice-Blessed Demigod and The Goblet of Fire

Summary of Harry Potter the Thrice-Blessed Demigod and The Goblet of Fire

Percy and his brothers all get a dream from their father. He has five more demigod children in Britain that go or will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Percy, Dylan, and Jack will need to go and find their brothers and sisters before the manipulative Headmaster Albus Dumbledore can use them for the "greater good".

Harry and James always knew there was something more to Albus Dumbledore, some greater scheme in all of their adventures. I mean seriously what kind of teacher allows students to be bullied so much by their teachers that they're afraid of them, lets them be abused at home, and go on dangerous adventures at school. James and Harry sensed something was about to change something the Headmaster couldn't stop. Powerful forces were at work and Dumbledore couldn't stop godly forces.

Ashley and Allison were going to start Hogwarts this year! It was going to be great, they would have nobody to stop them from playing pranks and they could confuse people by looking extra identical. They are identical twins you see and their younger sister Abigail who was starting Hogwarts next year looked so similar to them that you would think they were identical triplets! But what was with these five boys showing up and telling them they need to go to a summer camp? For demigods? And is that Harry Potter-the Harry Potter their brother? Ok Seriously, how many meds were these guys on. Ah well an adventure's an adventure.

Sam and Dean were running low on Godly metals. They didn't know how long they could keep it from their children that they were Greek Demigods. Monsters kept finding their sent, and it was no surprise with five demigods who were constantly around monsters it was a wonder they hadn't caught on sooner. Now they needed to tell their children the truth and take them to Camp Half-Blood.

The Gang was at the Curtis house for Pony's 15th birthday. They weren't really doing that many things different from usual…then BAM there's a monster in their living room. Dallas even seemed to know what was going on. What was that he was holding? It wasn't there a second ago! Then another kid comes in and shoots it with an arrow. WHAT IS GOING ON!

Author's Note: This is a Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Supernatural, crossover it will start with Percy J. and Harry P. Supernatural will not come in until later and The Outsiders most likely will not come in until later as well. This is set after The Last Olympian, Before the Goblet of Fire, on any normal day for the Winchester's if they had five kids, and after the book but Johnny and Dallas are alive. Please let me know if I get anything about Supernatural wrong because I haven't watched all the episodes.

Dean's children are Johnny, Samantha(Mandy), and Emma (yes pun intended)-to understand watch the episode Slash Girls

Sam's children are DJ(guess what that stands for and virtual cookies), and Mary

Samantha and Emma are twins as well as DJ and Mary

Dylan is Percy's older full-blooded brother, as Jack is his younger full-blooded brother

James is Harry's full-blooded brother and they will have 3 godly parents as well as Lily and James being their parents. Want to know how? Read and find out!

I may include charts about everyone's godly parent and their powers, at least for my own characters.

If you wish for me to include other fandoms (books, TV shows, ect.)I might if I know enough about the fandom like iCarly, Victorious, Ouran High School, Kane Chronicles, Lad Rats ect, then request them. There are others I know about I don't live under a rock I just can't list them all right now or remember them.

If you request these I might not put them in right away, they have to fit in the story line. I'm most likely to include Lab Rats, Kane Chronicles, and iCarly.

If I don't update straight away please be patient I have to use a school computer as mine doesn't have Microsoft word document and I have to use extra time at school.


	2. Chapter 1-The Dreams from our Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jackson brother get sent to Britain for a quest from their father. Basically the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter hope you enjoy! There are more notes at the end

Chapter 1-The Dreams from our Father

Dylan's POV

I was lying in a hidden hammock high above the ground. I was hoping for a peaceful sleep tonight (no demigod dreams, no monsters waking him up to try and eat me) but it appeared that this was not going to happen when I drifted off and immediately found myself in my father's palace. He saw Percy and Jack as well so it appeared that whatever it was Dad wanted done it was supposed to be dome together.

"Hey guys," I greeted my brothers. Jackie was four years younger than me (14) and Percy was only a year younger (17). Technically speaking I was 17 too but I had been a year older than Percy when I had died and been sucked into the life force of the boarders of Camp Half-Blood and made into an Ash Tree. I didn't even understand it; I understood Thalia sure, her father turned her into a tree. Me turning into a tree by being near death near Thalia's Pine Tree and the boarder of Camp Half-Blood, that's what was confusing.

"Hey Dyl, do you know why we're here?" Jack asked him.

"No but this is Dad's palace," I shrugged. A flash of bright light got their attention and after covering their eyes the three demigods turned to see their father smiling at them. Poseidon also looked nervous, not as nervous as when his palace was attacked sure but nervous none the less. "Hey Dad," I said, if only to drop the tension in the room.

"Hello Dylan," their father responded. "There is an important job that Hera, and I need your help with. You know that gods can have different forms; at one point I was even living another life. The form I was in had no idea he was a god or about the oath he made, for about twenty-one years I was James Potter. I was married to Lily Evans who I now know was possessed by another goddess her whole life. Hera who Lily both respected and feared wished for demigod children. Hera wanted to show Zeus that she could have children without him while also not cheating—"

"But Hera hates demigods! Why would she want children?" Jack asked, for the first time in a while sounding confused. Jackie was smart—like child of Athena smart. It irritated the goddess to no end that her rival's child was as smart as one of her own.

"Hera wanted to show Zeus that if she had demigod children then they could be as great as one of his. She was tired of his children getting all the glory and fame when he had to cheat to have the demigods. She blessed Lily so that any child of Lily's would be hers."

"But Lily was already possessed. Wouldn't that mean that any kids would be Thrice-Blessed demigods? That's never even been heard of!" Jackie exclaimed, an almost excited look on his face.

"Yes, as well as a descendant of Hades," Poseidon answered.

"So with that much godly blood wouldn't he be a god?" Percy asked sounding confused. 'Well at least that was normal' I thought.

"No, because James Potter, and Lily Evans were mortal when we possessed and blessed them they're still part mortal. They're just godlings, more powerful than regular demigods but less powerful than a god."

"Oh, ok, wait did you say they!?"Percy asked, shocked. I didn't blame him.

"Yes, in my time as James Potter, Lily and I had two sons. Hadrian is almost 14 a few months younger than Jack. James who was named after me is almost 13 a year younger than Hadrian. I will warn you in their world they know about demigods and it's even legal to use their blood for rituals."

"They're wizards!" My brothers and I exclaimed, angry and upset. Not many demigods were wizards because in many places it was legal to use their blood for rituals that would take their power and essentially kill them. In the American Ministry of Magic it was declared illegal to do such a thing but in most of the world it was legal. Like Britain for example, the British wizarding world was so extremely prejudiced that the American Ministry wanted nothing to do with it. Here in America demigods were accepted for what they were, so were werewolves, vampires, ect. After all it's no like you chose to be what you were.

"Yes," Poseidon responded calmly as if a big bomb hadn't just been dropped.

"Please don't tell us they're British wizards," Jack spat out. Percy and I understood his anger, In Britain Dark Magic was illegal bur many still practiced it. Necromancy was strictly illegal and even children or descendants of Hades could no perform this 'seriously Dark Magic.' Nico di Angelo Jack's best friend, cousin, was a son of Hades and therefore a necromancer.

"Yes, and that is why you must help them. Their godly powers are starting to show and Albus Dumbledore will use them more than he is now. Many demigods are already at Hogwarts. Two of my daughters are starting Hogwarts and their younger sister will be starting next year. You must warn them about Albus Dumbledore."

Who are the demigods in Hogwarts and do they know what they are?" Jack asked.

"Here is a list of the demigods at Hogwarts, some of them are there to protect the Potters. Like my mortal friends children Alexander and Elizabeth Black and Cole Lupin." Poseidon looked a little nervous when he mentioned Cole, like he was hiding something. We'd have to look into that. For now we needed to find the demigods before this Dumbledore person.

The List

Name

Godly Parent or Heritage

Knowledge of Godly Heritage (Yes/No)

1) Alexander Black

Hecate

Yes

2) Elizabeth Black

Hecate

Yes

3) Regulus Black

Hecate

Yes

4) Luna Lovegood

Athena and descendant of Apollo

Yes

5) Hermione Granger

Twice-Blessed Athena Aphrodite

No

6) Minevera McGonagall

Athena

Yes

7) Cedric Diggory

Aphrodite

No

8) Cho Chang

Aphrodite

No

9) Lavender Brown

Aphrodite

No

10) Draco Malfoy

Hermes descendant of Aphrodite

No

11) Jezabel Malfoy

Hermes descendant of Aphrodite

No

12) Seamus Finnegan

Hephaestus

No

13) Dean Thomas

Hermes

No

14) Raven Lestrange

Eris

Yes

15) Cole Lupin

Blocked

Yes

16) Blaise Zabini

Apollo

No

17) Padma Patil

Apollo

No

18) Parvarti Patil

Apollo

No

19) Neville Longbottom

Demeter

No

20) Oliver Wood

Nike

Yes

21) Ashley Coral

Poseidon

No

22) Allison Coral

Poseidon

No

23) Abigail Coral

Poseidon

No

24) Scotty Snape

Melinoe

Yes

"I thought your friend only had two kids," Percy said confused.

"That's his brother's son, Regulus was named after his father," their father answered.

"Ok, but he has the same godly mother," Percy continued still confused.

"Gods don't care," Jackie reminded him before their father could answer. "Who made this list?" he asked suddenly.

"Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hecate. They all worked together using their powers and knowledge to find demigods. Hecate has been very disappointed in her blessed mortals and descendants in Britain, Scotland, and Germany lately."

"Because of the prejudice," I guessed, and Poseidon nodded sadly. "How is Cole Lupin blocked?" I asked.

"His mother doesn't want it known who they are," Poseidon again looked nervous at the mention of Cole Lupin. He was hiding something obviously about Cole.

"It's ok you can tell us," Jack told their father, "We won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry but it is forbidden to tell, and has been kept secret for centuries. Only the Blacks know of his godly parent and have sworn on the River Styx not to tell anyone, as he has of them."

"Why?" Jack asked, "We know it's Hecate." It appeared we were not supposed to know the answer because they were waking up. "Hold up," Jack's voice faded, "What secret, who's Cole's parent?"

I looked around, I was no longer in the treetops of some random forest. I remember this cabin from last year before I went off to hunt monsters for sport. Percy and Jackie were there too, All their bags were packed with all their weapons and godly food, there was even snacks and extra pairs of clothes. Well I guess we got a quest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> I hope the explanation about the ash tree explained about Dylan. You'll get to see who the Potters other parent is in the next chapter. I hope you liked the Potters two parents and who they are descendants of. The Potter brothers won't be ultra powerful, they will have weaknesses. Dumbledore isn't evil, just misguided, he may turn full evil or turn good in the end. Tell me if you want Severus Snape to be biased towards Poseidon because of James Potter. I like both irrationally biased Snape and good, helpful Snape so tell which one you want. Snape will not be evil.
> 
> Review or I'll have to decide by myself.
> 
> RosettaRoseburn out!


	3. Chapter 2-Guess who's coming with us and The Journey There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the Jackson Brothers go to the Dursley's and get some surprise guest.

Dylan's POV

After we told Chiron and Mr.D where we were going (though we were sure Mr,D wasn't listening) we started to walk towards the boarders of Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, hey, wait up!" It was Evan and Luke Eris' twin sons. I couldn't figure out why they would be here but might as well check it out.

"Yeah," Jackie said waiting for them to tell us why they were here.

"We're coming with," the twin who I could only guess was Luke said. Evan only spoke if it was in union with Luke or to finish Luke's sentence. They were clones of each other: bright red hair, green eyes that held flecks of red and purple in them, same dark clothes, moonlit pale skin, mischievous expression, and they were constantly causing trouble, pulling pranks, and creating chaos.

"No," Percy answered. "Why do you want to come anyway?" Jack had a calculating look on his face, like he was figuring something out.

"Our mother told us to come," the same twin that had talked before answered.

"Is he a son of Eris?" Jackie asked. I didn't even know how he'd come to that realization but it made sense.

"I—uh—what?" Luke spluttered incredulously.

"Is he?" Jackie questioned again.

"Yes," Luke sighed. "Don't tell anyone, it was a long time before we were accepted as sons' of Eris. There may not be as much prejudice as in Britain, but you still judge people based on godly parents. We has to prove ourselves, even after we had known these people for years!"

"We are his brothers as well we will not judge him, we didn't judge you two," I reminded them while Percy and Jack nodded in agreement.

"We know but don't tell anyone else," Luke glared at us while Evan stared and remained unnervingly silent.

"Alright," Percy and Jack said in union and I nodded.

"Can you do that weird Purple Smoke Travel?" I asked them.

"Not with so many people to go and take back," Luke answered. "You could ask your father for those hippocampus things."

"We don't have to ask, they come if we call," Jackie answered. So with that we walked to the beach. Jack would call them because he was the most animal centric and had a personal hippocampus. "Hey Nemo we all need a ride to Britain from you and your friends."

"You named him Nemo?" both twins asked in union.

"What? He's bright orange and Nemo was one of my childhood favorites."

The matter was dropped after a few teasing comments from the twins concerning children of Poseidon and fishy TV movies, and we all got on the hippocampi. We went so fast but I could still see and hear the sea creatures bellow the water, so could my brothers.

"Hey Percy," Jackie yawned beside me—it was getting dark.

"Yeah Jackie," Percy replied with such a softness to his voice he only ever spoke to Jackie with.

"What do you think our new brothers and sisters will be like?"

Well Jackie they could be like anything. As long as they're not like most British wizards then it's ok."

"I wonder if they'll be as smart as me. I'm tired of being the smartest one in Poseidon's Cabin."

"Hey Jackie that's mean," Percy's laughing voice got dimmer as I fell into a deep sleep….

Percy's POV

"Hey, Dylan, wake up! Mom made blue pancakes with blueberry pie foe breakfast!" I yelled in my older brother's ear, smirking in satisfaction when the mention of blueberry pie woke him up. It was his favorite type of pie, mostly because he (like me) had a weird fascination with blue foods.

"What pie?" Dylan questioned as he groggily got off the hippocampus.

"I LIED there is no pie or pancakes," I ran away when I saw the look on his face. Nobody jokes about blue food around me and my brothers—except when we joke with each other. He chased after me as I ran on the sandy beach, the waves seemed to be fighting each other as we tried to dump each other with water. Eventually I won out (his powers were more earthquake centered, unlike mine that were more sea centered) and dumped a whole bunch of water on him. And as a rule he couldn't dry himself off.

Brief Third Person

Jack was laughing at them as they chased each other. When they got back Dylan was soaking wet and glaring at Percy. Percy had that crazy stupid grin on his face, even as he exclaimed, "Ok, let's go get our little siblings!"

Percy's POV again

We decided to get Hadrian and James first and took the Knight Bus to Privet Drive. After we had used this form of wizard travel we decided to never do so again. All of the houses on this street looked the same. Evan and Luke looked at the street with sadistic glee in their eyes, they wanted to mess this street up and we didn't blame them. Naturally, the sons of the goddess of chaos couldn't stand such normality and downright boringness (yes it is a word).

As we knocked on the door we saw a man watching us out of the corner of our eyes. Our attention was taken away from the man when the door opened to a horse faced woman with a long neck. Don't get me wrong, I love horses but there's a reason horses have a horse face and not people.

"What do you want," the woman demanded rudely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> This was short I know, the chapters will be longer in the future. I had to write this on paper first and on paper it's longer, bear with me. I hope you like the Potters other mother and their brothers. Evan and Luke won't be like Fred and George. They will be similar and friends but not the same. Pranks and chaos are two different things. Evan and Luke will also be more brotherly towards Harry and James then the Weasley twins are to Ron. You'll see why next chapter. Evan is also quiet (most of the time), unlike Fred or George. They will be friends though.


	4. Chapter 3-Getting them away from these "relatives"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jacksons and the Twins go get the Potter brothers and do not like their relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "What do you want," the woman demanded rudely.

Now Evan's POV

"We are here to see Hadrian and James Potter," Luke said formerly, wanting to get away from this woman as soon possible.

"They're not here," she snapped, and tried to slam the door in their faces. How rude!

"Listen ma'am," Luke started, forced politeness in his voice. "We must see them we've come to deliver a message from their world." If possible the woman got even angrier.

"We don't harbor freaks in this house!" When she said that all the water and glass in the house exploded. I was so angry, and rarely did I ever get angry! How dare she say such a thing about my little brothers! If our mother heard this—well I don't know what she'd do. Eris was unpredictable in how she got revenge on people.

"Now you listen here lady," I growled. "Our brothers are not freaks and you have no right to call them that! Move aside or I will move you," the others (excepting Luke) looked surprised I had spoken. I didn't talk muck, Luke always said everything I was thinking so perfectly I had never felt the need to speak so why talk anyway. Now though I was so angry because she insulted my family. My mortal father had left after finding out what my mother was. My friends had left after finding out who my mother was—well most of them. Then all I had left was Luke, Raven, and mother. I didn't see Raven or mother that often but I couldn't stand someone insulting my family. Luke was the only one who understood this.

"I will not allow more freaks in our house Petunia," another male voice said. He was huge, not in that hot muscles kind of way, but just fat. As fat as horse-face (now Petunia) was skinny.

"I won't listen to what you will allow, nor do I care," Luke stated simply as he and the others pushed past the woman and man. Or horse and pig—no wait, that was an insult to horses and pigs.

"Now wait just one minute—," the man started.

"No," Luke and I cut him off in union. The rude man might have said more but we all just walked away not willing to deal with his rudeness any longer. We walked upstairs where we assumed their rooms to be. When we got there we were appalled, there were locks on the doors. Not like one small lock, but many different ones, like locking up a caged animal! Luke swung his leg and broke the locks off in one kick, Percy clapped and said, "Nice man!"

I wondered what awaited us through the once locked door. Were they starved? If they were we would feed them. We glanced around the room and saw a glimpse of black fabric behind the corner of a wardrobe. They were hiding from strangers, smart boys.

"Hey," Dylan started. "Come on out we won't hurt you." Slowly two heads peaked around the corner, they were looking at us suspiciously, deciding whether or not to trust us. I approved, they would have to be like that eventually. "We have something very important to tell you. It's a long story that will take a while."

"We've got time," the shorter one of them said. They were exactly the same from messy black hair, emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room, and baggy clothes that looked way too big for them, the only difference was that one was a bit shorter and the taller one had a lightning bolt scar.

"Ok I suppose introductions are in order I'm Dylan Jackson, these are my younger brothers Perseus," key glare, "and Jack. These two are Evan and Luke—"he cut himself off realizing he didn't know our last name.

"We don't use it," we replied in union.

"Ok then, that's everyone," Dylan said with false cheerfulness. "Now do you know of the Greek Gods?"

"They are immortal beings that sometimes come down from Olympus and bless mortals with children called demigods. Hecate the goddess of magic blessed four European family's with her gift of magic making wizards and witches. The wizards found out they could use the godly blood in rituals and tried to capture the demigods," James answered.

"That's just about right, except it wasn't just six European families. There was some in every country the gods have visited: Greece, Rome, France, Germany, Britain, America, and the list goes on. Every once and a while Hecate blesses another family with magic, I believe you call them muggle-borns? Yes well in America we call them first gens which is short for first generation witches and wizards. The term "muggle" just seems offensive, like you're classifying them as some sort of animal or lower being," Jack explained.

"We never thought of it like that I guess," the one with the scar (Hadrian) admitted.

"Well Hadrian—"

"Please call me Harry."

"Well Harry," Jack smiled. "We often don't think of things that we aren't confronted with."

Harry's POV

I wondered what they were getting at and apparently Jamie did too because he asked, "What does this have to do with us?"

"Well sometimes gods and goddesses are naturally drawn to a mortal. Most of these mortals end up being still-borns and host a part of the god or goddess in them for a destined amount of time. Sometimes the god or goddess does not remember what they are. James and Lily Potter were both still-borns until a god and goddess inhabited their bodies," Dylan told us. Our jaws dropped before we quickly snapped them back together. We wanted to protest but it made so much sense: how we attracted trouble, monsters, and why Dumbledore was manipulating us.

We weren't stupid. Why would a headmaster hide a dangerous object that a self-proclaimed "Dark Lord" wanted to use to resurrect himself in a school? And then let the one person he wanted to kill most go and find the stone along with two friends? After that why not offer therapy; there had to be some serious stuff going on in their heads?

Then the next year when a Basilisk was petrifying students why not close down the school? If Dumbledore was so smart then why didn't he look up what animals could petrify people in some way, or what spells? Ok this time he was actually away and didn't quite know what would happen. He still could have gotten in with the help of his Phoenix Fawks who James said was forced to become his familiar. To force such a pure animal to become your familiar and servant was wrong in so many ways.

How could he not know that Sirius Black had not betrayed the Potters? He had been the one to do the whole Fidelius Charm thing! Even with the Fidelius Charm there should've been strong protective wards around the house that night.

So yeah we weren't stupid, we knew we were being manipulated but who was going to: stop Voldemort from getting the stone, save Ginny Weasley from the Basilisk, and stop dementors from sucking out Sirius Blacks soul! Certainly not Dumbledore!

Jack's POV

I watched as my younger brothers started to comprehend their godly parentage. It was hard to deal with, I would know with the way I found out.

Flashback third person

"Just go, like mom said," Dylan yelled at them. Percy had snapped off the horn and then everything went wrong. Percy had been about to stab the bull-man and it had reared and threw Dylan (who'd been on its back) towards the pine tree. Dylan wasn't going to make it fighting that thing alone.

Dylan couldn't let them die; they were his little brothers! He wasn't stupid he knew he would die but he didn't care. He didn't think it was brave or anything it's just…his little brothers, they would survive, that was what mattered. "Go," Dylan yelled one last time, using his mother's last word. His last thoughts were to pray to any god that was listening that Percy and Jackie would survive this.

"No," Jack screamed as Percy grabbed him and Grover and dragged them over the boarders. "No Dylan, no, mom!" They both watched as their older brother became an ash tree before their eyes. Percy hadn't wanted to drag Jack away but his nine-year-old grief stricken little brother would do something stupid—like charge the monster! He still had the horn—he could kill it! Yes, that monster would pay for killing his mother and brother! Percy threw Jack and Grover across the boarders and ran and stabbed the bull-man in the heart with its own horn as it turned to dust. He carried Jackie and Grover to the big farm house and passed out on the doorstep.

End Flashback-Jack's POV Again

I met both my brothers' eyes and could tell that they were thinking about the same thing as I was and remembering. The way Dylan had died for them out of pure love and in the name of brotherhood. Then the ash tree (ironically one of their fathers' sacred trees) that had been poisoned a year later. They'd been through so much together and hoped their younger brothers' wouldn't have to go through the same.

"So who are our parents?' James questioned, breaking us out of our thoughts.

"Well you don't just have two you have three," they just stared as Luke dropped the next bomb. "And you're a descendant of Hades. You have three godly parents because Hera blessed Lily (who was our mother Eris) in a way that made any of Lily's children Hera's as well. I don't think Hera knew that Lily was Eris or that James was Poseidon (their father)." Luke pointed to Dylan, Percy, and Jack as he said 'their father'.

"Ok so our parents are Poseidon, Hera, and Eris," Harry confirmed.

"Yes," Evan and Luke answered in union.

"Look we also need to get Raven, and uh what was your sisters' names?" Luke asked.

"Ashley, Allison, and Abigail Coral," I answered him.

"Wait Raven as in Raven Lestrange?" the Potter brothers asked in union.

"Yes, and before you sprout your Slytherin's are evil bull crap she's your sister. She is one of the demigod's assigned with the task of protecting you. She doesn't even want to be at Hogwarts because people judge her on her father (Rabastan Lestrange) rather than the person she is. She's my sister too and I won't have you insulting her. Yes, she is a Slytherin and is known for being cunning and sly but so is Albus Dumbledore and he's the Griffindor icon of the light!" Luke finished his angry rant. Wow, he was defensive, but I guess I could understand.

"I wasn't going for evil, neither was Jamie, and I know they can't all be evil, after all the hat did almost put both of us in Slytherin. We were just surprised is all, we don't dislike her, we barely know her. We only know her from rumors and we know 90% of rumors aren't true."

"Ok," both twins nodded in union, looking satisfied.

"So, you wanna get our sisters, the other demigods, and head to camp?" I asked eagerly, ready for some action.

"Camp?" both Potter brothers asked in union.

"Yes, it's a safe place for demigods in New York, all will be explained on the way there," I told them. They both nodded, grabbed their stuff, and followed us down the stairs, but the insults to horses and pigs were there too. We tried to step around them but they stood firm, or as firm as you can get with skinny-as-hell and as fat as a whale (again insult to whales). "Move," I demanded, fed up with their attitudes.

"No, that headmaster told us to keep here until it's time for school or another redheaded freak comes to get him," the fat man answered stupidly, not realizing he'd given part of Dumbledore's plan away.

"Why are you supposed to keep him here?" I questioned.

"So that he feels unloved and unwanted until he—"

"Vernon stop," bones-skinny-bitch yelled, realizing he'd given too much away. Yet not realizing the demi-gods angry faces as they marched out of the house. It was about 12:00 now, we'd gotten up at 10:00 and had gotten here at about 10:45 so it had taken about an hour to explain to the Potters that they were demigods and for the information to sink in. Not counting dealing with horse-face and whale-pig-man.

"Hey let's eat and then find the sisters. We're starving!" Dylan and Percy announced, we all laughed and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Again, Dumbledore is not evil until votes come in that want his to be. You will see why Dumbledore is taking such drastic measures in chapters 6 and 10. They both have his pov. They aren't the only chapters that will but it's where you see the start of his plan.


End file.
